Annie (M05)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Annie |jname=ザンナー |tmname=Zanner |slogan=no |image=Annie M05.png |size=130px |caption=Annie |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Unknown |relatives=Oakley (sister) |trainer=no |game=no |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Rocket |teamrank=Spy |brain=no |partner=yes |partnername=Oakley |anime=yes |epnum=M05 |epname=Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias |enva=Megan Hollingshead |java=Uno Kanda }} Annie (Japanese: ザンナー Zanner) is the secondary antagonist of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. She is the partner and older sister of Oakley. History 's calling card]] Not much is known about Annie nor her sister before Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, but since James instantly recognizes them, their reputation precedes them. In the dub, they were assigned a mission by , implying Team Rocket membership, but this is not present in the original. Annie, along with her sister Oakley, is after the Soul Dew and the Latias and Latios, the entities they need to use the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare (DMA). While Oakley commandeered the DMA, Annie became a worried bystander when Oakley lost control and Alto Mare came under threat of a . When she tried to remove Oakley from the DMA, she instead became stuck as well. At the very end of the , they were rescued by police and sent to a heavily guarded prison. They were last seen in said prison, where they examined the possessions of Lawrence III. Presumably, both are still behind bars. Annie briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. Character Unlike her younger sister Oakley, Annie is less concerned with their goal than she is about her appearance. She is more stable and suave than her sister, and more enchanted by the beauty of the Soul Dew than the abilities of the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare or capturing and |dub only}}. Like her sister, Annie is very charming, manipulative, tech-savvy, and thorough in her work. Both have vain, thrill-seeking personalities and a ruthless determination to succeed, but Annie lacks Oakley's megalomania. Annie has excellent balance and athletic abilities, making huge leaps and cartwheels while fighting and with no trouble and keeping perfect balance on a beam that Jessie, James and have trouble with. She also has some rather advanced technology at hand; she has glasses that can identify Latias when disguised and can see Latias and Latios when invisible, and they capture Latios using what appears to be a net of energy. However, Oakley is usually the one operating these devices. Pokémon This listing is of Annie's known in the : On hand is Annie's only known Pokémon. It is first seen when Annie and Oakley were trying to capture disguised as . It reappeared throughout the movie. Espeon's known moves are , , , and .}} Temporary Masashi Ebara |vaen=Megumi Hayashibara |desc=Latios and his sister, , lived in the Secret Garden in Alto Mare, where they were the guardians of the Soul Dew. They were friends with Lorenzo and . Latios and Latias presented some very unique powers in the movie, such as sight-sharing, invisibility, and shapeshifting. In the end of the movie, Latios had to sacrifice himself to save Alto Mare, becoming the first Pokémon to die in the anime, and turned into the new Soul Dew, just like his father in the past.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=神田うの Uno Kanda |en=Megan Hollingshead |de=Anke Kortemeier |is=Arnbjörg Valsdóttir |it=Cristina Giachero |pt_br=Adriana Pissardini |es_la=Jacqueline Castañeda |es_eu=Adelaida López }} Artwork In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Annie or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|jpset=Theater Limited VS Pack|jpnum=007/018}} Names Category:Movie antagonists Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Characters named after real people de:Annie es:Annie fr:Annie it:Annie (film) ja:ザンナー